


Death's Dagger

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [11]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is trying to stop the clan from bringing Richie back can they get the Dagger before someone gets them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> They are not mine just playing with them. (Except Diana and any others you dont recognize from the series.) Let me know what you think so far (Good or bad.)

Death’s Dagger  
By  
Mckplk

 

Amanda and Andrew Tomas walked into the barge. “Oh, thank the gods you’re alright!” Diana exclaimed as she hugged Amanda.

“Well of course.” Amanda said hugged Diana back “Trust me it takes a lot to stop this girl."

“Yea well you weren’t the one being shot at.” Joe stated “Well, Andrew I guess introductions are in order. You already know our lovely Amanda. This is Duncan MacLeod, Diana Mathews and Adam Pierson.”

“Ah yes, I should have guessed our fore most authority on Methos would be caught up on all this.” Andrew stated

Methos smiled as he shook hands “Yes, well I’m always looking for the next big lead, although it is former authority. I’m sure the new fellow is doing just fine.”

“That’s right you’re Duncan’s student now, are you not?” Andrew asked obviously thrilled at the chance to talk to the immortals.

“Well I’m a quick study so he lets me out every so often.” Methos said with a smirk.

“And I am sorry my dear but I have not heard of you, Ms. Mathews.” Andrew stated as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Diana blushed as she pulled away. “I’m not an immortal I’m here with Adam.” She stated and took Methos hand.

Methos moved closer and put his arm around Diana. “She’s being modest, I’m a very lucky man to have found someone as qualified as she is in ancient languages and history.” Adam stated proudly.

“A very lucky man indeed.” Andrew said then turned serious. “So do we know anything about the scoundrels that broke into my house and killed one of my employees?”

“No, not yet but we’re looking into it.” Joe said

“Andrew sweetheart I think maybe you should go somewhere safe for a little while.” Amanda suggested

“I hear Bora Bora is nice this time of year.” Methos offered helpfully.

“Thank you for your concern but I will be fine.” Andrew assured them. “So where do we go from here.”

Duncan looked over at Methos “Oh no. I do not need another mortal to worry about. We appreciate the use of your chalice, but we cannot let you put yourself in harm’s way. Especially since we know there is someone willing to kill to stop us.” Duncan stated firmly.

“How about this you can coordinate Intel with the watchers. You, Joe and Amanda can set up our base of operations at the bar that way you can bring body guards in and nobody will be the wiser. Everyone will just think their bouncers.” Adam offered

“Since I can tell you are not going to budge for now, I will accept your suggestion. Especially since I will be working with the lovely Amanda.” Andrew conceded

After Amanda herded the two watchers out the door Duncan slumped down on the couch. “So now what?” He asked tiredly

Diana sat down next to Duncan and put her arms around his shoulders. He playfully pulled her into his lap and hugged her close “What will Methos think?” He teased

She laughed and snuggled close playing along. Methos smiled at their antics. “Methos thinks that if you were serious, MacLeod would be a foot shorter.” Methos replied

Diana stayed where she was and thought for a moment. “Well let’s see… we have the holy water, the crystals apparently the high priestess and the chalice. So all we need now is Death’s Dagger and to retrieve Richie’s body.” She stated brightly

Methos walked over and pulled Diana up out of Duncan’s arms and hugged her close. “Well in that case would you care to accompany me to my book store?”

“Wait, you already have it?” Duncan asked

“Well of course, it’s been at the bookstore since Don’s death, when I took it over.” Methos stated a little too nonchalant.

Diana picked up on it and the flinch Duncan tried to hide at the mention of Don but decide to wait till later to ask. “So let’s go already.” She said instead. And she grabbed Methos’ jacket. Duncan got up and grabbed his as well.

“I’m not letting the two of you out of my sight.” Duncan stated stubbornly 

Methos gave him a grateful smile. “Well then Highlander you’re driving.” Methos replied as he threw Duncan the keys.  
***  
Duncan parked outside the bookstore and got out looking around to make sure there was no obvious threat. Methos rolled his eyes at the highlander and helped Diana out of the car. Methos hurried Diana inside and placed her in an aisle of ancient history books to keep her out of sight while he looked around to make sure there were no unwanted guests.

Methos went back to get Diana “All clear.” He announced

“Great because I found a couple of books you can get me.” She stated with a grin.

“We’ll grab them on the way out. Now, let me show you something better.” He offered as he took her hand and led her down into the basement. 

Diana looked around seeing crates stacked on steel benches against one wall and a few book shelves made of stone in the center of the room. Books lined the top shelves and steel boxes lined the bottom two shelves. “I have flood problems sometimes.” Methos explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “Come on what I want to show you is in the back.”

At the back of the room Methos touched three stones on the wall and a panel slid open just enough for one person to fit through. “Come on.” He said pulling Diana through the door. He closed the entrance and turned around.  
“I take it Duncan doesn’t know about this place?” Diana asked with a smirk.  
No, and I would prefer he didn’t find out.” Methos said as he playfully pulled her into his arms. “I like to have a few cards up my sleeve nobody knows about.”  
“Hmm, so does this mean that you’ll have to kill me now?” She asked back amusement sparkling in her eyes.  
Methos turned serious. “Never.” He whispered

Diana felt him tense and the sad look in his eyes as he spoke that one word. “Methos?”

“I just… yesterday just hit a little harder than I thought.” He answered blushing slightly.

“Oh, well I’m a lot tougher than I look.” She assured him.

“I know and I am trying not to smother you, especially now that someone is out to stop us.” Methos offered as he pulled her tighter into his embrace tucking her head under his chin.

Diana snuggled closer. “I’ll let you play over protective boyfriend for a short while to let you get it out of your system but that’s it.”

Methos smiled “I’ll take it. Now that you know where this place is and how to get into this room, I expect you to come here and hide if something happens. I will come get you when it’s safe.”

“And what about small things like food, water, and a bathroom?” Diana asked

“The bathroom is right over there.” Methos said indicating the far right corner of the room. “And there are enough supplies to last you comfortably for four weeks.”

Diana pulled back enough to look into Methos’ eyes “You’re serious.”

“Very.” He stated then moved to a group of shelves to his left. He opened a small box and pulled out a set of keys and a small hand gun. “These are the keys to the store; they unlock everything and this one…” He explained showing her an orange key. “This one belongs to a locker at the airport. If I don’t come for you before the supplies run out go get the duffle bag out of this locker and lose yourself. There is money and a new identity with all the proper paperwork. No one will find you except me, if I’m able.” Methos hugged her tight as he was explaining. “I need to know you are safe and that if something happens, which tends to happen around us a lot, which no matter what there is a plan in place to get you out of harm’s way.”

“And the gun?" she asked quietly.

“This, I want you to keep on you at all times, I will teach you how to shoot and clean it. Keep it next to the bed when you sleep and on your person when you’re awake.” He answered as he handed the gun to her.

“Not a problem.” She stated as she took the gun. Diana took the clip out of the gun checked out the type of ammo she had then slid the clip home and cocked the gun. “Now let’s see… I aim at the bad guy with this end right.” She asked sweetly 

Methos smirked “Hmm, I’m beginning to think I have underestimated you.”

“When I told my dad I wanted to be a history major and see the world, go on digs and such he decided I needed to know how to defend myself should the need arise.” She stated as she slid the gun in the waist of the back of her jeans.

“I can check that off my list. I don’t suppose you know how to use a sword?” He asked only half joking.

“No, but if given the chance I can do some real damage with a knife or dagger.” She answered.  
Methos’ eyes lit up. “Well then come with me.” He moved to the back of the room where there was a safe, it was as tall as Methos and about one foot wide. Methos punched in a number on the key pad and they heard a click as the door opened. Inside were various swords and daggers. 

Diana spotted a dagger with an ivory hilt it had intricate designs carved in to the hilt. “Gods it’s beautiful.” She whispered as she went to pick it up she stopped short and looked at Methos. He nodded and she took it from its spot.

“That, love is Death’s Dagger. It’s as old as I am, I don’t remember a time when I didn’t have it with me or close and now it is yours.” He stated

“Mi… mine? No, Methos it’s …” Diana started but Methos cut her off.

“Not an option I want you to keep it safe and use it if necessary.” He stated as he pulled a sheath out and a belt to attach it to. “Besides a true High Priestess knows her tools, makes them in ritual so I think the two of you need to get to know one another.”

“I…Wow…Thank you.” She said feeling speechless and more than a little over whelmed.  
Methos smiled “Come here there’s one last thing I want to show you before we leave.” Methos said as he moved to a table that was against the back wall he hit a green button on the wall. A small section pushed in and over revealing a set of four surveillance monitors.

Diana snickered “Um, I think Duncan’s going to kill us.” Duncan was on the screen searching the basement. Methos hit another button and Duncan looked up like he had heard something then he was running up the stairs two at a time. 

“Well, I guess we better go before the highlander starts calling reinforcements.” Methos said and they left the room and headed back up the stairs.

Duncan turned around when he felt Methos behind him. “Where did the two of you come from?” Duncan asked  
“Well, I think it’s safe to say Diana Is from Georgia. Now, me on the other hand I could have come from any number of places.” Methos quipped

Duncan gave Methos an agitated look. “That is not what I meant. I was just down stairs and the two of you were not, so did you…” Duncan motioned at the two of them to flustered for words.

“Relax Highlander we got what we came for. “Methos assured him “Now let’s see about putting together a plan to retrieve Richie’s body.”


End file.
